Chinches en la cama
by Misao Kirimachi Surasai
Summary: Momotarou no abrió la boca por temor a que nadie quisiera acercárseles si se enteraban de las chinches. Mas la mente tiene maneras misteriosas de trabajar y cosas tan insospechadas como un zumbido de mosquito, a veces desenmohecen toda la maquinaria pesada de la que está hecha la cabeza.


**_Disclaimer:_** _Los personajes de Free! Son propiedad de Kōji Oji, Hiroko Utsumi y KyoAni_

 ** _Aviso_** _:_ Este fanfiction participa en el _Reto: "Recuerdos de la Niñez"_ perteneciente al Foro _Iwatobi swim Club_.

 _ **Personaje:**_ Mikoshiba Momotarou.

 _ **Words:**_ 500.

 _ **Chinches en la Cama.**_

Cuando Momotarou los encontró, empernados en media faena en la litera baja de Nitori, Rin se inventó una excusa rápida que hizo al peligris palmearse en pleno rostro, mas, para su entera sorpresa, el _Minishiba_ la aceptó de buena gana.

— _Chinches_ — le había dicho el pelirrojo _—. Nitori tiene chinches en la cama. Y si estamos desnudos es porque no queremos que se nos peguen a la ropa mientras golpeamos el colchón antes de aspirarlo. Los ruidos eran porque a Ai le han picado algunas._

Después de eso le pidieron que guardara el secreto para que nadie pensara que pudieran pasarles chinches atoradas en la ropa.

Por si las dudas, se encargaron de fumigar las sábanas del dormitorio también y la ropa la mandaron a una lavandería, fuera del colegio. La sesión de amor le dolió duro en la cartera al tiburón escarlata, puesto que el pequeño pato blanco le hizo pagar por todo, como castigo a la tacañería que lo llevó en un principio a negarse a pagar un hotel.

Momotarou no abrió la boca por temor a que nadie quisiera acercárseles si se enteraban de las chinches. Por un mes el tema se enterró y a los seis meses ya ninguno se acordaba.

Mas la mente tiene maneras misteriosas de trabajar y cosas tan insospechadas como un zumbido de mosquito, a veces desenmohecen toda la maquinaria pesada de la que está hecha la cabeza.

Caminaba entonces, poco más de diez años atrás, por los oscuros pasillo de la casa, despierto a medias por el molesto sisear de un bicho que le hubo levantado de la cama. Era verano, porque hacía calor y sus hermanos mayores andaban de campamento. El errático volar del insecto lo condujo hasta la habitación de sus padres donde, opacando el batir de alas del mosquito, los quejidos de su madre, que sonaban igual a los gemidos que hacía en las raras veces en las que ardía en fiebre, le llevaron a abrir la puerta, temiendo que estuviera enferma. El tiempo se detuvo y los tres, estáticos como estatuas, si miraron mutuamente los unos a los otros. Su padre, desnudo sobre su madre, soltó una excusa que hizo que ella se palmeara el rostro.

— _Chinches_ — le había dicho él _—. Tenemos chinches en la cama. —_ Momo les siguió mirando dubitativo _—. Estamos desnudos para que no se nos suban al pijama mientras golpeamos el colchón antes de aspirarlo. Tu mamá se quejaba porque ya está cansada._

Los engranajes giraron como no lo hubieron hecho ni hace seis meses ni mucho menos hacía diez años. La máquina, bien aceitada, comenzó a trabajar.

De la nada, Momotarou detuvo su parloteo con el equipo de Iwatobi y agudizó sus ojos de gato. Dado lo abrupto de su reacción, todos se centraron en él.

—No eran chinches — siseó. Tanto Rin como Nitori se tensaron, pálidos —. ¡Mis padres estaban teniendo sexo!

Probablemente pasarían otros diez años antes de que se diera cuenta que sus _Senpai_ tampoco estaban matando chinches.

 **おわり**

* * *

¿Nunca les ha pasado que entienden algo sólo años después de que pasó y la revelación les llega de la nada? A mí sí, muy seguido.

Hace tiempo que quería escribir algo de Momo, que aún si es un chico muy despierto y oportuno (o inoportuno, dependiendo el caso), su inocencia y falta de sentido común me tienen enternecida. No me gusta el MomoTori, pero me encanta como él idolatra a Nitori de la manera en que lo hace. Como amigos, me fascinan.

Por el Rintori...vi la oportunidad y no pude dejar de ponerlo.

Ojalá les haya hecho reír un poquito.

 _ **.Misao Kirimachi Surasai.**_


End file.
